


Team Names?

by DeepFriedArchangel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this for a friend, M/M, On the Spot, good stuff right there, risingard tho, this is honestly just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepFriedArchangel/pseuds/DeepFriedArchangel
Summary: Jon was desperate to get Andy on the show after his original team choice quit last minute.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielsowhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsowhat/gifts).



> I meant to write this like 3 months ago but forgot whoops

“Hey,” Andy turns around at his desk, finding a long floppy haired man standing right behind him, “I have a question to ask you.”

Andrew sighs, “What is it, Jon?” He knew what it was, and he was not up for it.

“Would you mind being on On The Spot today? My last team choice bailed,” Andy looks around the room then back at the man standing before him, “Miles and Mariel said they had ‘previous arrangements.’ Those assholes. So, I need you and someone else before,” He ponders and looks at his watch, “4pm, I need to write up an introduction for you and your teammate.”

“I haven’t actually agreed to anything, _Jon_. Who said I was going to be on your show?”

“I did and it’s final.” Jon says, everyone else in the office looking to him. Jeremy looks around before opening his mouth

“Wow, who knew Jon was like this in bed?” Geoff sighs and walks out, Gavin following soon behind.

Jon makes direct eye-contact with the bostonite and brushes his hair back, “Looks like Andy has a teammate,” He chuckles at a distant ‘aw fuck’, he looks back at Andy, “I need a team name before the show tonight.” Jon leans down to Andy and kisses his forehead, gagging noises coming from the remaining Achievement Hunters. Jon leaves the room and Andy just sighs.

“Jeremy, it’s just you and me.”

“Yep. Fuck my entire asshole.”

* * *

 

Jeremy and Andy sit around each other, thinking of team names. So far, the ones they have are... not the best.

“So,” Jeremy starts, reading off their list, “we have some shitty names.”

“Thanks, Jeremy. I would’ve never noticed.”

The shorter man looked at Andy in anger, not breaking eye contact until Jon barged in on them, “What do you want, Jon?”

The darker haired man looked at the two, mainly at Andy, and opened his mouth,

“Well, I need that information in like 5 minute-,”

“You said at 4?” Andy said with a questioning expression.

Jon looked to his boyfriend, “Broadcast is on my ass about it today, no clue why. Name?”

Before Andy could pick a name off the list, the other man smiles and tells Jon _his_ choice, not even mentioning it to Andy once, “Jon Fuckers.”

The two men look to Jeremy and start to laugh. Jon holds onto Andy’s shoulder and rubs his eyes. When they finally situate himself, Jon finding himself into Andy’s lap, Jon asks Jeremy to explain why that name was said.

“Because Jon,” he starts, pausing for dramatic effect, “I fuck you mentally, killing your brain from the inside out,” Andy and Jon both nod and murmur in agreement, Jeremy opens his mouth again but wielding a smirk instead, “and Andrew, fucks you physically--in the ass.” Before the final words even leave his mouth, Andy goes beet read and Jon loses what shit he had before. “See? Jon Fuckers!”

Jon, after laughing for what feels like 8 years, finally calms himself down and checks his watch (MVMT Watch enter promocode spot to get a cheaper watch) and notices the time, “Well this was fun boys, but I’ve got to get this to broadcast before they murder me,” Jeremy nods in agreement and Jon kisses Andy and goes. The redder man looks towards Jeremy with an expression of fake hatred.

“What the hell, Jeremy!” Andy shouts to Jeremy, without a feeling of actual anger, “ _Jon Fuckers?_ Really?”

“Hey! It was a great name, you can’t lie about that!” That’s right, he can’t lie. That name is hilarious, funnier than the ones they had before. Andy just groans and stands up, checking the time to see that it is 4:25pm, time to get a snack before going to hell.

* * *

 

Andy and Jeremy sit in their respected team spots while they wait for the others, Barbara and Michael, “Where are they?! We start in like,” Jon looks to his watch, “5 minutes!”

They hear a shout from across the way, Jeremy looks over to see the red-haired boy walking with the Canadian, “Fuckin’ finally, Jon was about to combust if you didn’t show up.”

“Well, sorry. Barbara over here wouldn’t get off the fucking phone. I almost threw it out of her hands.” Barbara looked to the foul-mouthed hot-head with a look of unamusement.

“If you were on the phone with your significant other who is currently stuck at home with the flu, you’d be almost late.”

Jon looks at the two and points to their chairs, the two sit down and open their drinks. The dark haired man walks to broadcast to make sure they know what to do and they nod, Jon begins to walk back when the lights dim--signifying that the show is about to start.

* * *

 

Drumroll

 

“My first team tonight consist of a father-to-be and british technical dude that shouts in your ear all the time and a moose that happens to be an agent, whoever they might be, that’s up to you. Welcome Michael Jones and Barbara Dunkelman!” Barbara points to herself during the father-to-be segment while Michael looks to her with an annoyed expression.

“My second team tonight is an important crew,” Jeremy deems a confused expression while Andy isn’t paying attention, “one of Snow White’s ex dwarfs, who was fired due to being too short, and the man I’d love to spend the rest of my life with.”

Andy finally pays attention during that part and looks to Jon with an expression of shock. His teammate covers his mouth while the host pulls out a box from his desk. The canadian knew, she helped plan it.

“Andrew, I know this seems sudden, but Miles and Mariel didn’t drop out. They weren’t even invited,” Miles screams ‘YOU FUCK’ from the distance, he was in on it too, “I just... I realized a while ago that you made me happy, with all your habits and traits. Would you take the honor of becoming my husband? Andy, will you marry me?”

Andy looks to Jon with tears in his eyes, nodding while rubbing the wayward tears, “Yes, you absolute fuck.” Michael looks at the two with a smile

“You’re kicked out. Leave my house. Baby Jones deserves the space more than you.”

“Also,” Barbara adds in, “Aaron doesn’t have the flu, he’s at his brother’s house. I was on the phone with broadcast making sure they knew the plan. Sorry I was late, Jon.” Jon nods to Barbara while Andy goes up to hug his now fiance.

Jon clears his breath and lets go of Andy, “now, team names?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad, I wrote this while being sick for like 5 days.


End file.
